Jamás admitiré que me gustas
by Annii Gabiiz
Summary: ¿Actuar en una obra escolar? Sería muy pendejo si hago eso, penso Sasuke, aunque cuando Naruko anuncio que sería Rapunzel el Uchiha cambio un poco de opinión.. "Tal vez no sea tan malo" Penso Sasuke...! SasuxNaruko! Dedicado especialmente a Kristall Blaw, te quiero niña!


_**Discleimer:**_ Simplemente Naruto no es _mío._

_**Parejas: **_SasuNaru, (Naruko).

_**Summary: ¿**_La obra rapunzel? Quien era lo suficientemente estúpido como para actuar allí.

_**Jamás lo admitiré**_

_**.**_

No, las cosas hoy no irán nada bien, pensó Sasuke, desde el momento en que su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, le deseo un feliz día, ¿feliz? ¿Qué rayos estaba fumando su padre?

Así que llego al Colegio con todos los sentidos alerta, y listo para actuar en cualquier situación. Pero al ingresar al curso todo parecía estar en orden; Sakura y Naruto estaban hablando, "_Tsk. desde que son pareja se han vuelto más fastidiosos". _Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo copiaban la tarea de día anterior a una velocidad memorable, Shino leía, Kiba parecía estar animando a la chica Hyuga, aunque a leguas se notaba que ella parecía querer cortarse las venas; Ino se maquillaba, Shikamaru parecía dormir en su puesto y Chouji simplemente comía… Aunque faltaba alguien; _"¿Ella?"_

-Oye Uchiha quítate de la puerta, acaso no ves que intento entrar-

Sasuke voltio encontrándose con Naruko, la chica lo veía con furia, como él no se movió ni un milímetro ella pasó y lo empujo mientras entraba. Sí, todo estaba bien.

.

.

-Chicos, como ya saben este curso tiene que interpretar una obra, realizaremos "_**Rapunzel**_"- comento la profesora Kurenai

El curso estallo en conversaciones sobre los personajes principales, cosa que a Sasuke no le importaba en lo más mínimo, por el podrían hacer una magnífica obra o una porquería barata, total no le perjudicaba en nada.

O eso creyó. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Naruko sería la protagonista?

- Como tu cabello es el más largo de todos, ¿Naruko quieres ser la protagonista?-

La explosiva chica no se tomo ni un minuto para analizar los pro y los contra de la situación, sino que grito animada un "_Ttebayo" _típico de los hermanos Namikaze.

-Entonces, ¿Quién quiere ser el príncipe?- pregunto Kurenai

Muchos chicos alzaron la mano, todos mirando descaradamente a la chica rubia y su cuerpo bien proporcionado. Aunque la profesora se quedo mirando a cierto pelinegro con la esperanza de que este quisiera participar, pero el solamente se limito a mirar a la chica en cuestión.

-Bueno tocara hacer un casting- opino cabizbaja Kurenai, creía que si Sasuke Uchiha realizaba el papel del príncipe recogerían muchos fondos y no tendrían que hacer más recolectas.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto Naruto exaltado –No dejare que ningún tipo de esos se acerque a mi hermana –

- Oye Idiota yo sé cuidarme sola – grito ofendida Naruko

- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos Naruto?- pregunto ilusionada Kurenai

Naruto miro por todo el salón, deteniendo su mirada en Sasuke, que parecía estar mirando el vacío. Claro, el Uchiha era en el único chico que Naruto confiaba, solo tenía que lograr convencerlo y ya.

-¿Sasuke?- llamo Naruto

El Pelinegro miro a su amigo, ¿valía la pena actuar en esa obra? Entonces miro a Naruko, la chica lo miraba a los ojos y tenía un ligero sonrojo… No importaba el porqué, pero esa chica le gustaba desde que llego una tarde junto con Naruto a su casa, esa chica que jamás intento propasarse con él, que lo hacía sonreír de vez en cuando, que no se hacia ilusiones bobas como las otras chicas solo porque él le hablaba, esa chica decidida y escandalosa, que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, ¿Debía arriesgarse? ¿O seguir haciendo como si nada pasara cada vez que se miraban?

-Está bien- dijo el Uchiha

Y sin que nadie lo notara Naruko volteo con un gran sonrojo estampado en su cara, _¿Acaso en esta obra necesitamos contacto físico? _Pensó la chica, aunque luego sonrió con malicia, gracias a esta obra ella cumpliría ciertas ilusiones que tenía con cierto Uchiha y nada sería mal visto, simplemente era un _"Obra escolar"_

.

Bueno su día no había sido malo pensó el Uchiha al llegar a su casa, ahora sería el protagonista en esa estúpida obra escolar, y lo único bueno de eso era que podía estar con la hermana de su mejor amigo sin despertar la furia del primero, porque Naruto era muy celoso cuando se trataba de su hermanita. El Uchiha río, tal vez sería mejor que su padre le deseara un mejor día constantemente.

.

.

_**Oh chicas he vuelto! Y este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a **__Kristall Blauw__**, mundialmente conocida como **__Miss Pringles, __**el primer SasuNaruko que leí fue escrito por ella, y déjenme decirle que fue genial, así que yo también quise apoyar esta linda pareja.**_

_**Cualquier comentario acerca del capitulo háganmelo saber para ser mejor escritora, ttebayo!**_

_**Feliz día chicas y chicos, que les valla muy pero MUY BIEN!**_


End file.
